epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TheAssyrianAssassin1337/The ERB Suggestion Hall of Shame
Hello, this is the ERB suggestion Hall of Shame. If you find one that you think is deserving of being on this list, please post a screenshot of it and post it in the comments. Please vote at the bottom for your favorite suggestion :) Without further ado, here they are. (These are real suggestions found on various ERB videos) *rapGODVSGOKU *spoon versus ROLD gold *bad pitt's cock vs angalina jolie's boom boom *pope aleks vs perverted kevin *Alex from Target vs Ebola *Five Nights at Freddy's vs Death *Lisa Simpson vs Global Warming *god vs butter toasts *Spiderman vs Amazing Spiderman *ERB vs the nija turtels *Rosa Park v o whate she sat *Rick Santorum's retarded kid vs Sarah Palin's retarded kid *Ghostbusters vs scoot doo *Shrek vs Clonetrooper *Merle dixon vs the call of the wild man *pewdiepie vs his mom *Homeschooled vs Plublic Schooled! *DENZIEL VS CAPTAIN AMERICA *lannistor's kid vs stark's kid *Blackbeard and Superman vs Spiderman *steven hawking vs you decide!! *youtuber vs haters *Dr pill judge judy *judge judy vs jeff the killer *poutin vs ombamba *american vs asian *Five Nights at Freddy's vs the night guard *trolls vs albert einstein *a hamburger vs my mouth *Ivan the Terrible vs your profile pic *Goriga Florda Line vs Taylor Swift *Mechahitler vs Korean Jesus *Autism vs Autism *my dick vs the world *hot dogs .vs hamburgers .vs sandwhiches *Stalingrad vs Hitler *Kill cameraman vs Johnathan Irons *Maroon 5 vs House Stark *Vaas VS Villain *Pencil vs Kalachnikov *Five nights at freddys characters vs the real animals﻿ *Faggot overrated person vs Another faggit overrated oerson! *Cyborg vs terminated *A men VS girl *Transformar vs eger﻿ ﻿ ﻿ *Rich vs homeless *the devil vs kaiser wilhelm der 2 *Forrest Gump vs Retardedness *A mexican vs citizenship papers *A black man vs a job *Steve ercul vs the fresh prince of ballpark *Duke of Marlborough John Churchill and Prime Minister Winston Churchill VS The Kardashians ﻿ ﻿﻿﻿﻿﻿ ﻿﻿﻿﻿﻿﻿ ﻿﻿﻿﻿﻿ ﻿﻿﻿﻿﻿ *Kanye West vs Kanye West *the adventures vs youtubers *Steven bieber vs the wolverines *Julia's Ceaser and Ceased Malone *Carl sagan and nrildegrass tyson vs pope... rabi and other religious dudes ﻿ ﻿﻿﻿﻿﻿ ﻿﻿﻿﻿﻿﻿ ﻿﻿﻿﻿﻿ *ERB vs BRE ﻿ ﻿﻿﻿﻿﻿ ﻿﻿﻿﻿﻿﻿ ﻿﻿﻿﻿﻿ ﻿﻿﻿﻿﻿﻿﻿﻿﻿﻿ *Nic Cage vs Nic Cage *child soldiers vs child actors *Scott Pilgrim vs real pilgrims ﻿ ﻿﻿﻿﻿﻿ ﻿﻿﻿﻿﻿ *MR t vs homer simpson *batman vs osama bin laden *Jack Vs Jill *Bill N vs Bill G *Ray Comfort vs a banana *Octodad Vs Cheif *taylor swift vs jenifer lawarancw *Random Youtuber vs George Washington *steve jobs vs shakira miyamoto *reds vs blues *Demons Vs Me *Rap god versus Eminem *Naruto vs the black mighty morphin power rangers *Hand Jobs vs Blow Jobs vs Steve Jobs *Chinese people vs hong kong people *Korean Gays band vs Justin Bieber *Fetus vs Cupid *Chicago White Sox circa 1919 vs iBUYPOWER *Freddy Fazbear vs Vareide *Michelle Obama vs junk food *Alqaeda vs the confederate army Did you enjoy it? If so, please take the time to vote and post suggestions in the comments :D What was your favorite suggestion? rapGODVSGOKU spoon versus ROLD gold bad pitt's cock vs angalina jolie's boom boom I will add more options down the road :P Category:Blog posts